Wednesday Garci
Name: Garci , Wednesday Gender: female Age: 15 Grade: 9th Extra Curricular Activity: Writing, Painting. School: Barry Coleson High. Appearance: Wednesday isn’t your average girl. Her raven black hair reaches the middle of her back, while two dark blue tails hang over her shoulders. The ice blue contact lenses and ditto lipstick gave her the nickname "The Ice Queen". She has a silver ring pierced in the left side of her nose. Wednesday is proud of her figure. She’s of average length height, and slim built, the perfect measurements for her favourite style of clothing: latex. Her combat boots, black latex miniskirt and ditto top drew a lot of attention when she boarded the airplane. Biography: Wednesday was born and raised in a middle-class family. Her mother had a successful career and earned enough money to live a life of luxury with her family. Although she has to work hard and long for it. That’s why Wednesday and her father spent a lot of time together. With every passing year, Wednesday became more grown up and more beautiful, while the relationship between her parents went downward. The situation became unbearable when Wednesday reached the age of 11. She didn’t have any friends and her life was sort of tedious, even her birthday was always the same: ‘A quick kiss from her mother, a hug from her father, and a birthday present.’ But the night after she turned 11 something happened that she had never experienced befor. Her father brought her to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. That night, Wednesday's life turned into a living hell. She had to endure this every night for more than a month, until she couldn’t take it any longer. She packed her bags and ran away from home. She found shelter in a nearby orphanage. A woman led Wednesday to her office and asked the young girl why she was alone. With quivering voice she told her story while the women listened. One week later, Wednesday told that story again, this time before a jury. Her father got a jail sentence of 15 years. Although she still loved her mother, the thought of going back to her home was unbearable. Nightmares with visions of her entering the house, and her father waiting for her there, made it impossible to go back there. That’s why it was for her own good to stay in the orphanage. She started a new life there, but she knew that the wounds her father left would never heal. Three years passed and things started to look up again. Wednesday transformed into a beautiful young woman and made her first ‘real’ friend: Emma -- who lead her into a completely new world... a world inhabited by cyber Goths. Wednesday became one with the culture and lifestyle. In Barry Coleson high, Wednesday found the love of her life. Even though she was insecure about the fact that she was falling in love with a girl, she couldn’t stop nor help herself. Step by step she came to accept it, the only problem was that accepting took time, so as the years passed by, Wednesday’s last chance to confess her love came in sight. Finally, she gathered all her courage -- in her head, she had it all planned out: ‘On the next fieldtrip she would sit next to the one she loved in the airplane, and when the time was right, she’d whisper her true fillings into her ear.’ But her plan got messed up by a certain Mr. Danya and his SOTF ACT. Other: Wednesday refuses to leave the island before she is able to tell the girl of her dreams how she really feels about her, but what will she do next? Number: 8 As written by kiri666yama. Slight edits and alterations affecting spelling and grammar errors but not altering the context of this article in its entirety have been made. Designated Weapon: Jitte (Fighting Staff) Conclusions: Hopefully she finds the love of her life... so many possibilities for the couple when it comes to marketing. If G08 finds her love dying, and she dies in her arms, that's publicity right there. If G08 accidentally gets killed by her love, that's even MORE publicity. Heh... hopefully she finds her love! Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Elijah Rice '''Collected Weapons: Jitte Fighting staff (issued weapon) Allies: Chi Masumi Enemies: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Mid-game evaluation: Wednesday's journey began on the eastern shore, where upon awakening from the gas she had been subjected to on the plane, visions of the hijacking rushed through her mind. Her thoughts immediately turned to the one person in Barry Coleson High whose safety mattered -- Chi Masumi. Looking toward the lighthouse, Wednesday thought that perhaps Chi might be there waiting for her and set off toward her destination. Upon arriving at the lighthouse, Wednesday discovered the body of one of her classmates and was sent into temporary hysterics until she discovered that the body was that of August Masbeth and not her beloved. Daring to venture inside the lighthouse, Wednesday came face-to-face with Blaine Eno. Inwardly deciding that Blaine was a foe she was not willing to make, Wednesday offered up an alliance to the boy. Blaine seemed willing to help Wednesday find Chi, even offering up the other female corpse in the lighthouse and inquiring as to whether or not she was the person in question. This, of course, terrified Wednesday, as she jumped to the conclusion that Blaine had killed the girl. Blaine adamantly denied having killed the girl, but before the issue could be further addressed, Jimmy Moreland showed up on the scene. It was then that things got ugly. Wednesday had gone silent and all but stayed hidden through the events that happened next. Long after Blaine had left the lighthouse, long after the group of Amanda Jones, Hawley Faust, Madelaine Shirohara, David Jackson, and Marcus Roddy had left the lighthouse, only then did Wednesday dare to exit her hiding place. All that lay in the wake of the massacre that had unfolded was Jimmy's corpse. When Wednesday looked at it, she envisioned Chi's body lying maimed and mutilated somewhere and found the strength to continue on in search of her one true love. Wednesday's journey led her to the bathroom facility, where upon discovering the showers, Wednesday decided that a well-deserved shower was in order. The rushing sound of the shower drowned out the door squealing open and left Wednesday oblivious to the fact that Jason Andrews had joined her in the facility. Thankfully for Wednesday, Jason had not yet decided what course of action to take in the game, and that very fact might well have saved her life. Instead of ending her life on the spot, Jason decided to spare the girl's life. Thanking him, Wednesday reclothed herself and quickly evacuated her sanctuary, this time headed for the ravine. Upon reaching the ravine, exhaustion took its toll on Wednesday and she fell into a light slumber. She was quickly awakened by a nightmare, and quickly discovered the form of Chi Masumi lying nearby -- also in a light slumber. After a touching reunion and confessions gone untold far too long were revealed, the two contemplated what their next course of action would be. Soon enough, Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau came into view. At Wednesday's command, the two approached the girl, hoping that she would aide them in escaping the island. Before they could even speak to Clemence, however, the announcement sounded off, pegging the French girl as a killer. Wednesday and Chi immediately turned on her, but Clemence attempted to convince them that the boys she had murdered had attempted to gang rape her. Wednesday wasn't buying the act, however, and attacked Clemence. The brawl that ensued next caused quite the ruckus and allowed Elijah Rice, better known as TGREEN to SOTF fans everywhere, to sneak up on the group and blast Chi into an early grave. Filled with unrepressible rage, Wednesday charged at Elijah, only to also meet her maker at the hands of the terrorist. End-game evaluation: True love conquers all... or does it? It seems to me that Wednesday was doing a perfectly fine job of surviving until she met up with Chi. Don't get me wrong, their meet-up was great for marketing, and watching Chi die right in front of Wednesday's eyes was simply priceless, but Wednesday's own stupidity got her killed shortly thereafter. Memorable Quote(s): "Does this mean they'll try to kill my sugar pie?" - Wednesday contemplates the game "Please don't let it be her! Please don't let it be my sugar pie!" - Wednesday discovers August's corpse at the lighthouse "This place looks like a fucking slaughterhouse..." - Wednesday enters the lighthouse "You know... you're the first guy that's ever been nice to me. Don't you dare die out here." - Final words to Jason Andrews "Wouldn't it be great if we could leave all this behind and start a whole new life on one of those stars?" - Stargazing and dreaming with Chi Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Wednesday. In order from first to finish. *Strolling Down the Beach... *Shelter From The Rain *A Well Deserved Shower *Sweet Dreams At The Ravine Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Wednesday Garci. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students